


Practical Criticism

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Alex has written a PWP and Yassen feels the need to demonstrate to him how he's written the sex all wrong".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Criticism

Alex slammed the laptop shut and gave Yassen a bright smile of unconvincing innocence. He knew immediately he'd made a mistake, had reacted too defensively, had drawn attention to what he was doing rather than deflecting it. He'd been engrossed and hadn't heard Yassen come in - and now he knew he was over-compensating.

"Do you have to sneak about?" Alex demanded, figuring if he could make him cross enough Yassen might forget to be curious about what he'd been up to. "I'm going to put a bell on you or something."

Yassen refused to rise to it, merely staring at Alex through narrowed eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Alex could feel himself blushing, and cursed inwardly. He stood up, wondering if it would be too obvious to take the laptop with him. In the end he left it on the table, sauntering out as casually as he could while Yassen continued to stare at him suspiciously. 

"You're so paranoid, you," Alex told him as he escaped thankfully out of the door.

Yassen shook his head and eyed the laptop on the table. "Mostly because people keep lying to me," he muttered.

After ten minutes had gone by, Alex figured it would be safe to return. Everything was quiet, and he sneaked back into the room intending to find somewhere safe to hide his computer from prying eyes. To his shock, he found Yassen sitting in the seat he'd vacated, Alex's laptop open in front of him.

Alex froze. He hadn't had time to close the document he'd been working on before he slammed the lid shut, which meant Yassen wouldn't even have had to search for it.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, although it came out as more of a croak than anything.

Yassen looked up, watched him silently for a moment. "You wouldn't tell me what you were doing. I got - curious."

"Nosy. The word's nosy." Alex folded his arms, feeling his face flush scarlet. Oh God. How much had he read? 

"Shouldn't leave your things lying around then," was Yassen's only comment.

"That computer had a password on it!" Alex objected hotly, 

"Not a very good one." Yassen leaned back and closed the laptop with a click, regarded Alex across the table with what might have been a hint of a smile. "Seriously, this is how you pass your time?"

Alex fidgeted, indignance warring with self-preservation. However much he might resent Yassen invading his privacy, there was no way he was going to take him on about it. Not while he was only here at all on Yassen's sufferance, and while technically Yassen was employing him.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Then you should have told me. Then I wouldn't have had to look." 

Alex dropped into the seat opposite, feeling breathless. "If you read any of it, I imagine you know perfectly well why I wasn't going to do that."

"Hmmn." Yassen tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the closed lid. 

"What?" Alex glared at him. "We've been stuck here for days waiting for the others, there's fuck all else to do. I was just - passing the time."

"You like it?"

"What?" Alex blinked in shock.

"Writing."

"Oh." Alex swallowed, feeling vaguely dizzy. "Right. Um. Yes, actually. It - helps. Not that I'd expect you to understand."

Yassen shrugged, non-committal. "I might, at that."

"You write?" Alex looked up in surprise, and Yassen gave a short laugh.

"Not this sort of thing."

"Oh God." Alex put his head in his hands and sighed. "How much _did_ you read?"

"Enough. It was - illuminating. If a little fanciful."

Alex looked up sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yassen held up his hands. "I meant no offence. Just that - well."

"What?"

"It's fairly obvious you're not writing from experience," Yassen said carefully.

"Well, no, I haven't _actually_ banged any famous British actors," Alex said acidly, "If that's what you mean."

"I mean have you experienced anything that you're writing about?" Yassen asked. 

_Painfully unrequited love?_ Alex thought. _I've had about a gutful of that. And now you're sitting there casually talking to me about sex and this really wasn't the circumstance I'd pictured._

"I - no, not as - such," Alex stammered. "But I can imagine."

"And you imagine very vividly." Yassen gave him a smile that made Alex think that maybe he wouldn't kill himself just yet. "But it's the details that give you away."

"Oh, and I suppose you're an expert," Alex said. "Like in everything bloody else."

Yassen tilted his head thoughtfully and to Alex's surprise, he laughed. "I wouldn't claim to be an expert. Just to maybe have a little more - experience - than you?"

"Go on then." Alex folded his arms and leaned forward challengingly over the table. "What am I getting wrong?"

"How long have you got?"

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe you should. It would no doubt be educational." Yassen got to his feet and 

moved toward the door, looking back as he walked out to add quietly, "perhaps for both of us."

When he'd gone, Alex let out a heavy breath. He'd imagined that, right? It had been a joke, not a come-on. Hadn't it? He glared at his laptop, wishing he'd never left the bloody thing lying around for Yassen to find.

The fact that Yassen hadn't appeared to find it at all remarkable that Alex had been writing about two men, and had as good as revealed that he had history with men himself, only occurred to him after Alex had been sitting there for some time, replaying the agonising conversation in his head. 

"Did you just - " Alex sat bolt upright, staring at the empty doorway. He'd got so used to Yassen never revealing anything significant about himself or his past, not to mention been so hideously mortified at Yassen finding his erotic story, that he had genuinely missed the connotations of the conversation as a whole.

Alex got unsteadily to his feet, wondering if he dared go and find him. He looked down at the laptop, and bit his lip. At least he had an excuse.

Moments later he was knocking on the door to Yassen's room, half-hoping he wouldn’t be heard. Footsteps inside nearly made him run away, but Alex forced himself to stand his ground.

Yassen opened the door and nodded to him, leaving it open for Alex to enter, to his relief without demanding to know what he wanted.

"Hey." Alex looked around for somewhere to sit, and ended up on the edge of the bed. There was only one chair in the room, and it was at a desk covered in papers which Yassen had obviously just got up from. They'd been staying here in this echoing old apartment for almost two weeks, waiting for the rest of their team to arrive from across the border, but in that time Alex hadn't actually been inside Yassen's room once.

"So - I was wondering. If you could maybe tell me where I'm going wrong?" Alex asked hesitantly.

Yassen looked at him assessingly, then shrugged. "Alright." He sat down next to Alex on the bed, and frowned, thinking. 

"Your couple, they were very - rough, for what seemed to be your protagonist's first time," he said mildly. "Particularly given the lack of any form of, ah - lubrication?"

Alex squirmed. "It's just a fantasy, it doesn't have to be exactly true to life," he objected.

"Hey, you asked me, remember." Yassen leaned back, arm out behind him propping him up, looking at Alex with something surprisingly like fondness. "If you're going to be touchy about it..."

"No. I'm sorry. Go on." Alex turned to face him, bringing one knee up on the bed and nodding to show he was listening.

Yassen laughed. "Well since you ask, the other thing that struck me was - it didn't seem to last very long."

Alex huffed. "Whereas I suppose you can last all night."

"Well, maybe not _all_ night..."

Alex temporarily forgot how to breathe. He wondered whether he was going mad, or if, after approximately two years of detached disinterest, Yassen was actually flirting with him. What changed, Alex wondered, and then remembered that Yassen had just discovered he passed his time writing lurid gay porn. If anything was going to change your assessment of someone, that could well do it.

"What else?" Alex asked, leaning unconsciously towards him and licking his lips. "Was any of it okay?"

"Alex, it was fine, I'm not some kind of literary critic," Yassen protested, laughing again. "It did the job, okay?"

"What job?" 

Yassen looked abruptly wrongfooted, and Alex pursed his lips. "Are you saying it turned you on?"

"I didn't say that."

You didn't deny it, either."

"Alex - " Yassen sighed. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Never improve if I give up, will I?"

"True." Yassen let his fingers slide across the bedspread to cover Alex's hand. "So how would you feel about a practical demonstration?"

Alex looked at him with rather startled eyes, and for a second couldn't form a coherent response. Part of him was terrified that Yassen was winding him up, but he clung to the fact that that wasn't his style, and that the Russian was rarely anything other than honest with him.

"Seriously?" He eventually managed, in a quietly strangled tone. " _You_ \- want to sleep with me?"

"Only if it's what you want as well," Yassen murmured, stifling a smile. He didn't want Alex to think he was laughing at him, but given his current thunderstruck expression it was proving quite hard to keep a straight face. It was typical of the boy, that of all the people in the world it was Alex who inevitably made him lose his composure, generally without even trying.

"Is it? What you want?" Yassen prompted, as Alex continued to sit there with a poleaxed expression.

Alex shook himself, suddenly scared of losing his chance. "Yeah! Hell yeah!" 

Yassen did laugh then, and after a second Alex joined in, the momentary tension draining away.

"Well. That's all right then," Yassen said softly, and Alex smiled at him in faint disbelief. 

"Should I, like, take my clothes off?" Alex offered, and it was Yassen's turn to struggle for a response.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" He moved closer on the bed, and Alex blushed.

"Well, like you pointed out, it's not like I know what the bloody hell I'm doing is it?" he retorted, then bit his lip as Yassen slid an arm round him.

"Such impatience." Yassen's breath against his hair made Alex shiver, and his dick made the leap from mildly interested to full attention in the space of a heartbeat. 

"You need to learn the pleasure of anticipation," Yassen added, letting a hand stroke down Alex's arm, coming to rest on his thigh.

Alex wondered briefly whether to ask if having wanted this for more years than was strictly appropriate counted as enough anticipation, but held his tongue. Yassen never appreciated being talked back to at the best of times, and he didn't want to risk screwing this up. 

"Can I - touch you?" Alex winced inwardly, both at the way that had come out, and the fact he sounded so nervous. But Yassen just smiled at him.

"Of course."

Alex reached out, hesitant and eager at the same time, and let his hand come to rest on Yassen's arm, just above the elbow. Yassen wasn't heavily built, but Alex could feel tight muscles beneath the skin, and let his fingers circle around his bicep with something that might have been a whimper of appreciation. He pushed up inside the sleeve of Yassen's t-shirt, fingers digging into his shoulder now, captivated by the sensations of warm skin under his hand, and the fact that Yassen was letting him do this at all.

Content to let him explore, and curious as to his priorities, Yassen watched him silently, a half-smile on his face and his other arm tucked rather possessively around Alex's waist.

Alex looked up, and gave Yassen a shaky smile. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, in what was almost a whisper. He wasn't sure how Yassen was seeing this, whether it was intended as an instructive lesson only, or whether the Russian would permit something as intimate as a kiss. 

He got his answer when Yassen immediately bent to his lips, capturing his mouth in a kiss that was as sensual as it was uninhibited, and that left Alex feeling faintly dizzy.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed, lips still touching Yassen's, and felt Yassen laugh against him. 

"Good?" Yassen moved fractionally, kissing Alex's cheek now, still holding him close, before choosing that moment to rub his thumb against the bulge in Alex's trousers.

"Hggnh." Alex jumped, then laughed sheepishly, aware of Yassen smirking at him. "Warn me, would you?!"

"Oh, I'm going to do much more alarming things to you yet," Yassen promised, kissing him again.

He let his hand stroke over Alex's groin in earnest this time, smiling at the way it made him catch his breath. Alex leaned against him, pressing in to the warmth of his body and raising his face for another kiss, as Yassen's fingers slowly worked his erection through the material of his jeans.

By the time Yassen unbuttoned Alex's shirt and slid it off, Alex was breathing hard and squirming where he sat. Alex tugged impatiently at Yassen's t-shirt in return, until he stripped it off obligingly and pulled Alex in against his bare chest.

Alex shivered with pleasure as Yassen's hands moved over him, whilst taking full advantage of his license to explore every exposed inch of Yassen's upper body in return. 

Faded white scar tissue on Yassen's chest and neck abruptly reminded Alex that his own skin was crisscrossed with a network of blemishes and he froze for a second, seized with the sudden self-conscious need to hide himself away again.

"Alex?" Yassen stroked his hair, feeling the way he'd stiffened in his arms. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I - " Alex took a heavy breath, laughing shakily. "Sorry. I'm not so pretty once you get the wrapping off, huh?"

Yassen frowned, then put his arms round Alex and lifted him bodily into his lap, so Alex was straddling his thighs. For the first time Alex was abruptly conscious of the fact that Yassen was as hard as he was.

"You think I do this a lot?" Yassen asked quietly. Alex shook his head. He knew he didn't, had spent a lot of time with Yassen over the last couple of years, and hadn't known him have so much as a single date.

Yassen leaned in so that his mouth was close to Alex's ear, and murmured, "Then know that I think you're pretty fucking spectacular."

He kissed him again, more softly than before, until Alex's fluttery breathing had deepened back into gasping arousal, and he relaxed into Yassen's arms once more.

After a while, Yassen guided Alex's hands to his belt, and Alex fumbled with the buckle, getting the message but feeling suddenly clumsy.

"Sorry," he muttered, feeling that he was putting up a pretty poor show, and worrying that Yassen would get fed up with it.

"Relax." Yassen tilted Alex's chin up and kissed him lightly. "It's not a test," he smiled. "Take your time." 

Alex let himself pause for a moment to draw breath and gather his thoughts, before reaching out again to slip Yassen's belt out of the buckle. His fingers still had an annoying shake to them, but Yassen said nothing, just pulled Alex closer in his lap and kissed down the side of his neck.

"You're going to have to let me move back if you want me to, um, get you out," Alex pointed out.

"Not sure I want to let you go, now I've got you," Yassen muttered against his collarbone with a quiet laugh, but he sat back himself, and instead carefully unzipped Alex's fly. 

Alex's eyes fluttered closed as Yassen slid his hand into his pants. He pushed the material down, closing his hand around Alex's erection and stroking him slowly. Alex swallowed tightly, fingernails digging into Yassen's shoulders before he realised he was doing it.

"Uhh." Alex shifted in his lap, trying to think calming thoughts, or count to ten or something, but he was finding it hard to breathe under the sudden realisation that the man he'd been secretly crushing on for what felt like forever was actually jerking him off, and once he'd thought _that_ , suddenly there was no way on earth he could stop himself from coming.

"Oh _fuck_." Alex slumped forward, hair falling over his eyes, hiding his face in mortified shame. Not only had he been unable to hold himself back, he'd come all over Yassen's stomach and chest as well, and fervently wished he could curl up into a ball and disappear.

"Alex. Hey. Look at me." Yassen gave a slight sigh when Alex refused to move his head from where it was buried against his shoulder and settled for putting his arms round him firmly enough to prevent Alex from trying to run away altogether.

Eventually Alex looked up sheepishly. "Royally fucked that up, didn't I?"

Yassen held his gaze for a thoughtful moment before shaking his head. He leaned forward, brushing a kiss against Alex's mouth. "Who said you only get to come once?" he whispered.

"I - er. Oh. _Oh_." Alex's embarrassed smile became a little crooked as he contemplated the image that conjured up, and Yassen kissed him again for good measure.

"Do I really make you so nervous?" Yassen asked curiously.

Alex gave an awkward shrug. "Little bit," he confessed. Yassen took this in silently, smoothing Alex's hair back, tucking a stray lock behind his ear.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Completely," said Alex immediately, and Yassen nodded, satisfied.

"Good to know."

Alex smiled, as the ridiculousness of the situation and the reassuring fact that Yassen wasn't disappointed or mocking him finally sank in.

"Sorry about - er - you know." Alex waved at the mess he'd made, pinching his lips together to stop the laugh that was now threatening to bubble out.

"Well, if you clean it up I suppose I might forgive you," Yassen murmured, and Alex grinned. He slid off Yassen's lap to fetch some tissues, making a face as he wiped off the worst of it.

"I guess this is something else I didn't cater for," Alex sighed. "The ick factor. Writing about it's a lot less messy."

"Would you _rather_ write about it?" Yassen enquired, and Alex shook his head fervently.

"Not any more."

"Come here." Yassen held out his arms and Alex joined him on the bed again. This time Yassen lay Alex down beside him, kissing him for a long while and feeling Alex slowly growing hard again against his leg. He slid a hand down the back of Alex's jeans, cupping his buttocks and giving him a squeeze. 

"You know I said we should take it slow?" Yassen sighed. "I think I lied. You need to take these off or I'm going to break something."

"As long as it's not me." Alex smirked, and rolled onto his back, letting Yassen take hold of his trousers and pull them steadily down. His cock, exposed, rose up towards his belly and Yassen paused in his disrobing of Alex to first kiss the side of his shaft, then slide his mouth right over the head in a warm, wet and frustratingly brief sucking motion.

"Oh, holy fuck." Alex fisted his hands into the bedclothes at either side, as Yassen calmly continued removing first Alex's and then his own remaining clothing. He wondered if he dared ask Yassen to do it again, but then caught sight of Yassen's own erection for the first time and forget everything else.

It wasn't as if he'd never seen another man naked, but it was the first time he'd been in the company of one who'd been aroused. That he knew about, anyway. The thought took Alex's breath away, that Yassen was this hard because of him, that Yassen really wanted this, maybe as much as he did.

"Okay?" Yassen asked, and Alex nodded hastily, realising that he'd been staring. 

"Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Fuck, yeah. Can I - ?"

"You don't have to ask." Yassen lay back down beside him, pleased nonetheless that Alex was still so eager. It had been an unacknowledged worry in the back of his mind that Alex was only going along with this to please him, or out of curiosity, or worse, a fear of saying no. 

He was older than Alex too, a lot older, and while he didn't necessarily look it, he certainly felt it. Alex was seventeen, and could have had the world at his feet, what would he want with a cold, hardened man like him? But Alex was looking at him with an expression of something like wonder, and Yassen kissed him, hard and sudden, to prevent himself saying something that might give himself away.

Alex was stroking him now, with a hesitant, gentle touch that became stronger as he gained confidence, making Yassen groan quietly.

"Is this okay?" Alex asked, nervously hoping for approval. "Am I doing it alright?" He'd never realised how disconcerting it would feel, jerking off someone else. Not because of the act itself, just that now it was someone else's cock he couldn't feel what he was doing or know if felt good.

"I'd tell you if it wasn't," Yassen said, and Alex snorted.

"You would too wouldn't you."

"Wouldn't want you think I was a bad teacher," Yassen told him with a straight face, then laughed when Alex closed his fingers tightly around him in a chiding squeeze.

Alex laughed too, half-horrified at his daring and relieved that Yassen hadn't minded. He was getting into it now though, losing a little of his earlier wariness. Alex realised that Yassen was showing him something that was perhaps the key thing he'd missed in his writing - that above all else, this should be _fun_.

"You ready to take this up a gear?" Yassen murmured, his hand moving slowly between Alex's legs until he was once more hard and panting.

"Ready when you are," Alex agreed, breath hitching with barely concealed nerves and losing his own rhythm on Yassen's cock as he pictured it.

"Don't go anywhere." Yassen kissed him briefly on the forehead and slid off the bed, leaving Alex groaning in protest. He wriggled further into the tangled nest of covers their exertions had rucked up around them, stretching luxuriously and letting his own hand slide over his renewed erection as he waited for Yassen to come back.

He hadn't gone far, merely across the room to fetch something, and was soon back on the bed. This time he straddled Alex's legs purposefully, and Alex smiled in welcome, reaching out to stroke him slowly while Yassen tore open the condom.

"Here." Yassen put it into Alex's hand. "Put it on me."

Alex faltered. "I - I've never - I might get it wrong."

"You won't." Yassen took in his nervous expression and relented, laughing. "Trust me, it's not that complicated. I have every confidence in you."

Alex crossed his eyes and made a face at him, but he sat up and did as instructed. It was a curious sensation, rolling the sheath down Yassen's hard cock, and it made his own throb unbearably in response. Alex bit down hard on his lip. Coming too soon a second time would be more shame than he could take.

"Okay?" 

"Perfect," Yassen whispered, kissing him approvingly before pushing him back down against the bedclothes.

Alex laughed, shivering in anticipation. He was braced for Yassen to take him immediately, but the Russian lay down beside him, twisting a slim tube between his fingers. "Know what this is?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "More interested in knowing why you've got lube in your bag when you never bang anybody."

"Oh, it comes in handy," said Yassen. "Preventing condensation on lenses, friction on mechanical parts, unnecessary yowling in teenage boys, that kind of thing." 

Alex spluttered with laughter. Yassen's deadpan sense of humour tended to sneak up on you, and he appreciated it all the more for its scarcity value.

"Get used on many of those last ones?" he enquired, watching Yassen peel off the foil seal. 

Yassen smiled. "Confidentially?" he leaned over to whisper into Alex's ear. "You'll be the first."

"Well. I won't tell if you won't." 

Yassen shifted position, rolling Alex onto his side and pulling him back against his body. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Alex's neck, settling himself in a comfortable position and sliding an arm round him, stroking a reassuring hand over his stomach and working his cock a few times for good measure.

Alex shifted against him, conscious of the warm, firm pressure of Yassen's erection against the small of his back. "I want to see you," he protested.

"Patience." Yassen withdrew his hand and turned to concentrate on the task before him. He'd been warming the tube in his free hand, and now squeezed lube out thickly onto his fingers.

"I'm going to prepare you now," he told Alex, kissing his shoulder. "It might hurt a little at first, or feel strange."

Alex swallowed. "Okay."

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Alex shook his head. "I want you to do everything to me," he said, and felt the huff of Yassen's surprised laugher between his shoulderblades.

"Well. One thing at a time, maybe?"

Alex felt hands spreading his buttocks and held his breath as he felt a slick finger pressing against his hole. He gritted his teeth as he felt it push slowly inside, feeling himself tense despite himself. Yassen was right, it did feel weird, although to his relief it didn't really hurt. 

Alex was reminding himself that Yassen's cock was a damn sight thicker than his finger and that he shouldn't get too complacent when Yassen slid his finger further up inside and Alex abruptly lost the ability to think.

"Woah." He grabbed the covers in surprise more than anything, and Yassen paused.

"Woah as in stop?"

Alex coughed. "Woah as in holy shit. And for the record you can stop treating me like I'm twelve. I know what we're doing and I'm up for it, okay? And I happen to know I have a fairly high pain threshold."

For a second Yassen said nothing, and Alex was afraid he'd blown it, then Yassen relaxed against him, body shaking slightly with silent laughter.

"What?" Alex demanded, smiling. 

Yassen shook his head. "Nothing." He took Alex at his word, and began rubbing lazily inside him with his finger, slow thrusts that gradually loosened him up and soon made him start to rock down into the touch.

When Alex was totally relaxed and used to the feeling, Yassen added a second finger, making sure Alex was wet with lube and groaning for more, rutting against the bedclothes beneath him instinctively in search of friction. Scissoring inside him, Yassen privately marvelled at the stoicism Alex was taking this with, knowing that for a first time it had to be uncomfortable at best.

He was still hard himself, achingly so, but suppressed the urge to push against Alex's inviting back. That could wait. For now, he was concentrating on Alex, and on making it good. Yassen had obviously found the right spot, because Alex was practically shoving himself down onto the fingers inside him now, hardly knowing what he was doing but seeking out the increasing moments that made things spark and clench inside him.

Yassen was fucking him in earnest now, fingers driving up inside him harder than he'd intended, spurred on by Alex's occasionally foul-mouthed encouragement. Alex's thighs were smeared with lube and he was spreadeagled on the bed, legs open and inviting, face muffled in the covers, gasping for breath.

"I can't - hold on," Alex admitted finally, not wanting Yassen to stop but knowing if this continued he was going to lose it again.

Yassen nodded, satisfied, even though Alex couldn't see him. "Come for me Alex," he said quietly. "You don't have to hold back, not now, not yet. Come if you want."

Alex swore under his breath, feeling his orgasm overtaking him, helpless beneath the onslaught of Yassen’s merciless fingers. He spilled his release into the covers, his body spasming and clenching with Yassen's fingers still pressing inside him against places that made him see stars.

When it was over, Yassen sat up and Alex rolled over weakly, looking up at him with a faintly amused admiration. 

"That was - wow."

Yassen's lips twisted into a smile, and he wiped his hand carefully on his discarded t-shirt. "I think you're ready," he announced, and Alex gave a hoarse laugh.

"Making me come twice was just your idea of foreplay? You're one hell of a muse." He stretched, already missing the feeling of Yassen's fingers inside him. He took up Yassen’s shirt and wiped off his stomach, wriggling away from the wet patch on the bed.

"You want this?" Yassen asked. "To continue?"

In answer Alex drew his knees up and spread his legs invitingly, making Yassen shake his head with amusement. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Take anything you want," Alex offered, feeling dizzy and reckless and riding a huge natural high. He watched Yassen squeeze out more lube, work it up his cock, and felt his own twitch in response. 

Yassen lowered himself down over Alex until he was lying on top of him. Alex caught his breath at the feeling of Yassen's cock sliding between his legs, and wound his arms around Yassen’s neck, pulling him down for a lingering kiss. 

Alex hadn't expected to get hard again himself so soon, but his cock was showing definite signs of interest. He was finding Yassen's weight on top of him an incredible turn on in itself, and coupled with Yassen's tongue in his mouth and his dick between his legs, Alex was more than half hard again within minutes.

Again, Yassen took his time, moving with slow purpose against Alex's body. He'd wanted Alex to come, wanted him to be as relaxed as he could be for this, before they went all the way. Judging him ready, Yassen settled between his legs and drew Alex towards him.

Alex had said he wanted to see him during this moment, but it was Yassen who took the most pleasure from the look of stunned amazement on Alex's face as he finally slid carefully into him. 

"Oh, God," Alex mouthed, wide-eyed and breathless as he took in the feeling of Yassen's hardness inside him, arching his back and reaching blindly out with hands that threatened to shake.

Warm fingers entwined with his, as Yassen held Alex's hands down against the bed, somewhere above his head. Chest to chest, they moved against each other with increasing urgency, Alex's legs aching already from the position he was in and a slow burn building inside him.

There was a little pain, but he'd expected more and so dismissed it, heedless of the fact it might catch up with him later. The fact that Yassen was inside him, fucking him, possessing him, was of far more consequence, and Alex strained up against his hard body, desperate to experience every second of this to its maximum sensation.

He was hard again by now, his cock trapped between their bodies and a coiling sensation of heat in his stomach. He had no idea how Yassen had gone this long without coming, marvelled at his self-control and stamina. 

Yassen was thrusting into him in earnest now, not exactly roughly but with enough force to make Alex give out whimpers of shocked pleasure with every stroke. He abandoned himself to simply feeling; the hardness inside him, the rocking body on top of him, the hot breath tickling his cheek, the strong fingers tangled with his own.

Alex came for the third and final time, barely anything left now but with a climax more intense than either that had gone before. Wave after wave of hot, shivering pleasure broke through him, leaving him wrung out and shaking, as Yassen held him tight against him, whispering words he couldn't catch.

When he could breathe again and things were a little less blurry, Alex caught Yassen's jaw in his hand and kissed him. "Your turn now," he smiled, and Yassen's throaty laugh was nearly enough to make him hard all over again.

Yassen had stilled his movements while Alex was riding out his orgasm, but now began thrusting into him again with a barely restrained eagerness. It didn't take long before he was coming hard, in near silence, and Alex wondered just how long he'd been holding himself back from the brink.

Feeling raw and achy, Alex was secretly grateful that Yassen hadn't taken an age to finish, and hid a wince as Yassen withdrew. He watched him dispose of the condom and only blinked sleepily as Yassen wiped him clean once more, before climbing back into the bed and pulling the covers around them both.

Alex lay bonelessly in his arms, feeling like he never wanted to move again, and grateful for Yassen's unwaveringly strong embrace. He'd been faintly scared that when it was over he'd be expected to get up and leave, and right now he wasn't even sure he was capable of standing. His brain felt scrambled, and all he knew was that he intended to lie here as long as Yassen permitted.

"Was that okay?" Yassen murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple with a slight smile. He could feel Alex's warm body occasionally still quivering against him, and stroked a hand down his back.

"It was a lot more than okay." Alex lifted his head with difficulty, feeling drowsy and heavy-limbed. He smiled back at Yassen, and gave a tired laugh. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Really?" Yassen looked almost surprised, and Alex nodded, blushing.

"Yeah," he admitted under his breath, and then, because he never knew when to leave well enough alone, couldn't stop himself asking, "Did you - want this too? Before today, I mean?"

Yassen regarded him for a long moment, as if weighing up what to say. He sighed, surrendering, and nodded.

"I'd be lying if I said I'd never noticed you," he admitted in an undertone. "I suppose I've just always thought of you as somehow off limits. Perhaps it took today to make me realise that you're - not a child any more."

"Not _now_ , anyway," Alex said meaningfully, and was rewarded with a pained laugh.

"Oh God." Yassen shook his head, and Alex hauled himself up and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't feel bad." Alex grinned. "It was very - educational."

"Give you something to write about, huh?" Yassen teased. 

"I should have taken notes." 

"Well, let me know if you're planning on a sequel."

Alex studied him hopefully. He'd hardly dared expect that Yassen would want a repeat performance, let alone something potentially more long-standing, but there it was, a clear offer.

"In that case," Alex settled back into his arms, surprised at how natural it felt. "I might have to make it a series."

\--


End file.
